us_soapoperasfandomcom-20200213-history
Buchanan family
The Buchanan family is a fictional family on the ABC daytime soap opera One Life to Live. Family Members: First Generation: *Pike Buchanan (deceased) *Asa Buchanan (deceased) *Jeannie Buchanan (deceased) Second Generation: *Austin Buchanan (deceased) *'Clinton "Clint" Buchanan' *'Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan' *Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (deceased) *Rafael "Rafe" Garretson Third Generation: *Cordero "Cord" Roberts *Kevin Buchanan Sr. *Joseph "Joey" Buchanan *'Jessica Buchanan' *'Natalie Buchanan' *'Rex Balsom' *'David Vickers-Buchanan' *Drew Buchanan II (deceased) *'Matthew Buchanan' *Samantha "Sammi" Garretson Fourth Generation: *Clinton James "C.J." Roberts *Sarah Roberts *Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (deceased) *Kevin Buchanan Jr. (deceased) *Megan Rappaport (deceased) *'Bree Brennan' *Chloe Brennan (deceased) *'Ryder Ford' *'Liam McBain' *'Shane Morasco' *Drew Buchanan II Fifth Generation: *Zane Buchanan Family Tree: Pike Buchanan (deceased) * m. Rebecca Buchanan dissolved (deceased) ** c. Austin Buchanan (deceased 1989) Asa Buchanan (deceased 2007) * m. Olympia Buchanan 19??-1981 (deceased) ** c. Clinton "Clint" Buchanan *** a. Maria Vasquez (deceased 1987) **** c. Cordero "Cord" Roberts ***** m. Tina Lord 1986-1987 ****** c. Clinton James "C.J." Roberts (born 1987) ***** m. Katherine "Kate" Sanders 1987 ***** m. Tina Lord 1988-1990 ***** m. Tina Lord 1991-1993 ****** c. Sarah Roberts (born 1991) ******* a. Unknown man ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) {aborted} ***** m. Tina Lord 2011- *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 1982-1985 **** c. Kevin Buchanan Sr. (born 1976) {adopted} ***** m. Lee Ann Demerest 1992-1993 ****** c. Demerest "Duke" Buchanan (born 1992, deceased 2006) ******* a. Kelly Cramer ******** c. Zane Buchanan (born 2006) ***** m. Cassandra "Cassie" Callison 1998-1999 ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2002-2004 ****** c. Kevin Buchanan Jr. (born 2004, deceased 2004) **** c. Joseph "Joey" Buchanan (born 1980) {adopted} ***** m. Kelly Cramer 2000-2001 ***** m. Jennifer "Jen" Rappaport 2003 (deceased 2005) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2003) ***** m. Christine Karr 2011 *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 1986-1994 **** c. Jessica Buchanan (born 1986) {adopted} ***** a. William "Will" Rappaport ****** c. Megan Rappaport (born 1999, deceased 1999) ***** m. Augustico "Tico" Santi 2004 (deceased 2004) ***** a. Nash Brennan (deceased 2008) ****** c. Bree Brennan (born 2006) ***** m. Antonio Vega 2006-2007 ***** m. Nash Brennan 2007-2008 (deceased 2008) ****** c. Chloe Brennan (born 2008, deceased 2008) ***** a. Robert "Ford" Ford ****** c. Ryder Ford (born 2011) ***** m. Robert "Ford" Ford 2011 ***** m. Cutter Wentworth 2011 **** c. Natalie Buchanan (born 1986) ***** m. Mitchell "Mitch" Laurence 2002-2003 ***** m. Cristian Vega 2003-2005 ***** m. Jared Banks 2009 (deceased 2009) ***** a. John McBain ****** c. Liam McBain (born 2011) *** a. Echo Turner DiSavoy **** c. Rex Balsom {given up for adoption} ***** a. Gigi Morasco ****** c. Shane Morasco ***** m. Jennifer "Jen" Rappaport 2003 (deceased 2005) ***** m. Adriana Cramer 2008 ***** a. Stacy Morasco (deceased 2011) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 2009) *** m. Lindsay Farrell 1998-1999 *** m. Nora Hanen 2009-2010 *** m. Aubrey Wentworth 2010 ** c. Beaufort "Bo" Buchanan *** a. Emma Bradley (deceased) **** c. David Vickers-Buchanan ***** a. Unknown woman ****** c. Unnamed child {status unknown} ***** m. Tina Lord 1995 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 1995-1996 ***** m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 2007 ***** m. Agatha "Addie" Cramer 2008 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 2009 ***** m. Dorian Cramer 2011- *** a. Becky Lee Hunt **** c. Drew Buchanan (born 1983, deceased 1998) ***** a. Georgia "Georgie" Phillips (deceased 1998) ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1998) *** m. Delila Ralston 1983-1984 *** m. Didi O'Neill 1986-1988 (deceased 1988) *** m. Sarah Gordon 1990-1992 (deceased 1992) *** m. Cassandra "Cassie" Callison 1991 *** m. Nora Hanen 1995-1999 **** c. Matthew Buchanan (born 1999) ***** a. Destiny Evans ****** c. Drew Buchanan II (born 2011) *** m. Nora Hanen 2010- * a. Renee Divine ** c. Benjamin "Ben" Davidson (deceased 2004) {given up for adoption} *** m. Antoinette "Skye" Chandler-Quartermaine 1999-2000 *** m. Victoria "Viki" Lord 2000-2004 * m. Pamela Reed 19??-1981 (deceased 2009) * m. Samantha Vernon 1981 (deceased 1985) * m. Delila Ralston 1983 * m. Pamela Reed 1986-1987 (deceased 2009) * m. Renee Divine 1988-1992 * m. Blair Cramer 1992 * m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 1994 * m. Alexandra "Alex" Olanov 1996 * m. Renee Divine 1999-2001 * m. Gabrielle Medina 2001-2002 (deceased 2004) * m. Gretel "Rae" Cummings 2002-2003 * m. Renee Divine 2004-2007 Jeannie Buchanan (deceased) * m. Miguel Garretson dissolved (deceased) ** c. Rafael "Rafe" Garretson *** m. Samantha Vernon 1984-1985 (deceased 1985) **** c. Samantha "Sammi" Garretson (born 1985) *** m. Delila Ralston 1987- Category:One Life to Live families